


the place where the grass is greener

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Tangled (2010)
Genre: ETNuary, F/F, but not the towers au thats VERY DIFFERENT, its the tanagled au i made up on the spot babey, tana just reads like jester in the beaujester tangled fic i read that inspired this so um WHOOPS-, towers, uhhhhhh probably somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 18: Tana MongeauAfter a dashing rogue makes her way into Tana's tower, she decides to break her mother's rules and go the one place she's always wanted to go; outside.
Relationships: The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna
Series: ETNuary 2020! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	the place where the grass is greener

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some gay shit ✨
> 
> tws: uhh frying pan violence and tying someone up is all today!! ❤️
> 
> ❤️❤️

This has been one hell of a day for Tana. Which is incredibly unusual, because almost every day for her follows the same mundane routine, Monday to Sunday. Wake up, cook, brush her hair, clean, paint, read all of her three books, eat dinner, and then repeat until bedtime, then repeat for the next day. The only change is when she needs to shower, or whenever her mother comes home, usually.

_But_ today _? Holy shit._

Some (gorgeous, she has to admit) stranger managed to a) find her tower and b), the stranger managed to climb in through her window. So she reacted as anyone who’s never talked to anyone apart from their mother would react; she smacked them in the side of the head with her trusty frying pan- she’d made her fried eggs in it just this morning.

They crumpled to the floor, unconscious, and Tana panicked, wrapping her hair around them to tie them to a chair. Then, Tana sat in front of them, studying their unconscious form curiously. The only other people she’s ever interacted with is her mom, so she always jumps at the chance to interact with other people- not that its ever presented itself as an opportunity before, but Tana prides herself on her ability to just roll with the punches. 

Eventually, the person - presumably a woman- wakes up.

“Ow, shit, my head _hurts_ -” The stranger stops, finding herself unable to raise a hand to poke at the bruised lump forming at her temple. She blinks, taking in her surroundings- specifically the (very pretty) girl sat in front of her, looking at her warily, brushing a strand of whitish blond hair from her face- and holy fuck, she has a lot of hair. “Wait- who are you? Why am I tied up?”

“My name is Tana. What’s your name?” She avoids the second question for now, crossing her legs and getting comfortable on the seat as she fidgets.

“...Gabbie.”

“Nice to meet you! I tied you up because you just sort of, came into my tower? And I panicked so I hit you with my pan so I had to tie you up just in case,” Tana explains sheepishly. “My turn to ask a question now, though- why’re you here?”

“Looking for a place to hide from the la- some people.” Gabbie catches herself before she can dump all her life’s story to a total stranger with a fucking lot of hair like where does it all go, how does she wash it- Gabbie shakes her head, trying to disrupt her distracted train of thought. “Why do you live in a tower?”

“For my protection, of course- wait, wait wait-” Tana gasps, clapping her hands excitedly. “You’re from the outside!”

“..Evidently?”

“So you’ve seen the floating lights?” Tana ignores the hint of sarcasm in Gabbie’s voice, pressing on with her very important questioning.

"Of course I have… why do you ask?' Gabbie's brow furrows in confusion. A hint of intrigue flashes in her eyes.

"The thing is, I want to go see them. More than anything. But I've never left the tower, and I don't think it's safe for me to go alone. So! Take me with you?” She’s rambling, she knows, but hopefully Tana gets her point across.

Gabbie tilts her head to the side, considering for a minute. “You know what? Fuck it, sure, just don’t get into any trouble and in that case, I won’t have to drag you out of it. Deal?”

Tana nods enthusiastically. “Let’s get fuckin’ going!”

-

A little while later, after Tana has untied Gabbie, and Gabbie has climbed out of the tower, yelling up for Tana to come out, because its safe, Tana is dangling from her own hair not more than 2ft above the grass.

To anyone else, this would be a simple step, but to her- its the start of a once in a lifetime adventure, she can feel it. 

Gabbie waits, tapping her foot against the grass as Tana hesitates, her toes so, so close to the grass.

Then she lets herself drop down, and nothing has ever been softer to her than this fresh green grass, still damp and sparkling with dew. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself, grinning at a smiling Gabbie.

_No turning back now._

**Author's Note:**

> yippee fucking do I FINALLY FINISHED THIS  
> god I'm so sorry for the wait I'm trying to catch up but shfhdhhhfhf j haven't even finished PLANNING-  
> 💖💖💖


End file.
